Svetlana Zharptitsova
Svetlana Zharptitsova is the daughter of Vasilisa and the huntsman from the Russian fairy tale The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa. Info Name: Svetlana Zharptitsova Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Rita Aranha Secret Heart's Desire: To marry whomever brings me the Firebird. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at rowing. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get tired a lot during the day. It's because I stay up late very frequently. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love the great outdoors. Least Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. I always get nervous about forecasts. Best Friend Forever After: Clarissa Drosselmeyer, Franz Stahlbaum, and my distant cousin Leonid. They always make me feel warm during the cold weather. Character Appearance Svetlana is of average height, with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink blouse and a red skirt with a fire pattern. Personality Svetlana is a lover of the outdoors, and likes spending time by the lake, where she can row her boats. She tends to ask a lot of questions and sometimes feels like she has to know everything. She also loves staying up late, which makes it hard during the day since she's often tired. Biography Privyet! My name is Svetlana Zharptitsova, and I'm the daughter of Princess Vasilisa. No, not Vasilisa the Beautiful or Vasilisa the Frog Princess. There's so many Vasilisas that I tend to lose track of them all. I'll tell you the story. A king wanted the Firebird after he saw his huntsman finding a firebird feather. The huntsman spread corn all over the field, which attracted the Firebird. The huntsman caught the Firebird and showed it to the king. The huntsman and his talking horse went to find Princess Vasilisa and found her rowing. He tricked her into entering his tent and feeding her wine, and she fell asleep. He brought her back to the king. She wanted her wedding gown, which was at the bottom of the see. The huntsman and his horse were able to find it with the help of a crab. The next test was a bath in boiling water. The huntsman's horse charmed him, which enabled him to bathe without any damage. When the king went to bathe, he died. Vasilisa married the huntsman, who became the new king. It's great to be a princess. It means you get a lovely palace and a big bedroom. I'm the oldest of three children - I have a younger brother named Grigory and a younger sister named Alisa. I'm going to be the next Princess Vasilisa. I'm really happy that I'm going to follow my mother's story. Ever After High is where I'm going right now - I'm in my second year right now. We learn all sorts of stuff here, like how to be a princess, how to sing, and how to get rescued. There's lots of things a princess needs to know if she wants to be a proper princess, and I'll need it to win my royal hunstman. I'm very good at rowing. My family lives along the Oka River, so I'm used to being around waters. I've joined the school's rowing team. I also enjoy going white water rafting. My friend Leonid Zharptitsov likes it too. We're distantly related. He seems to know a lot about the Firebird too. I tend to stay up late a lot, reading books and spending time on the computer. I get so caught up in it that I lose track of time and go to bed late. As a result, I'm often tired during the day. It's hard to stay up during classes, but I manage. At least I get good grades... Trivia *Svetlana's surname derives from the Russian name for the firebird, zhar-ptitsa. *Svetlana has a pet female howler monkey named Golda. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Danielle Judovits. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian